


red righteous soul

by blackkat



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Organized Crime, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Working overtime again? Haven’t you heard that’s bad for you, handsome?”Tobirama freezes in the doorway, hand halfway to the coat rack with his dripping jacket. His apartment is still dark; it’s closing on midnight, and in the pale glow from the streets outside he can just make out a shape sprawled out by the window in his favorite armchair.





	red righteous soul

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Tobirama/Mei - Cop, Mob Boss, and an offer you can't refuse

“Working overtime again? Haven’t you heard that’s bad for you, handsome?”

Tobirama freezes in the doorway, hand halfway to the coat rack with his dripping jacket. His apartment is still dark; it’s closing on midnight, and in the pale glow from the streets outside he can just make out a shape sprawled out by the window in his favorite armchair.

There shouldn’t be anyone in his apartment, because Tobirama lives alone and has for years. There _especially_ shouldn’t be someone with a voice like that, low and smoky, languidly amused, a threat wrapped up in velvet.

Tobirama’s gun is back at the station, and there’s no other weapon in the apartment. For a long, long moment he stays where he is, waiting for movement, waiting for overt danger, but the woman by the window stays where she is. Finally, alarm and adrenaline still vibrating across his nerves like electricity, Tobirama takes three precise steps forward and hits the light switch for the living room.

In the sudden glow, the woman laughs, and a smirk tips deep red lips as she raises her wineglass, toasting Tobirama with his own wine. “No need to look so alarmed, Detective,” she says, _purrs_, and Tobirama’s never thought the term could apply to something beyond overacted porn, but her tone curls down the steps of his spine, makes his breath catch for more reasons than just her presence.

“Is there a more appropriate reaction when confronting a thief?” Tobirama bites out, covering the unsteadiness with sharpness. He flicks a glance around the rest of the room, but if there’s anyone else present, he doesn’t see them, and they're being very careful not to make any noise.

Another laugh, husky, sweet. The woman takes a lazy sip from her glass and cocks her head, auburn hair curling around her shoulders like a fiery mane. “Thief?” the woman drawls. “Oh no, handsome, I'm not here to steal anything.” She pauses, then casts Tobirama a sly smile, a wink. “Unless your heart is up for grabs. I could do with a gorgeous thing like you on my arm.”

Tobirama just frowns at her. He knows what he looks like, but regardless of his features people avoid him, certainly wouldn’t want him as any sort of escort. His personality tends to make sure of that. “At the very least this is breaking and entering,” he says coolly. “If you are aware of my work schedule, I assume you know my occupation.”

“Detective,” she says easily, and takes another sip of wine. There’s a print of her lips on the glass in deep, heady red. “A transfer from Konoha, here to escape the whispers of nepotism that all stem from having a brother who’s the mayor. Six commendations for excellence back in your hometown, plus three demerits for being a general bastard to superiors. Intriguing.”

Not only his occupation, but his record, then. She’s certainly not a simple thief. Tobirama scowls at her, taking another step closer, and when she just smirks at him, he comes to a halt in the center of the room, facing her squarely.

“Who are you?” he demands.

She doesn’t answer immediately. Leans back in the chair, crossing her legs so that one foot dangles over her knee, heel almost slipping off. She’s wearing stockings, gauzy black, and it takes Tobirama more effort that he would like to drag his eyes away from the way her skirt rides up her thigh. Even more intriguing is the expression on her face, catlike and clever as she watches him. Smug, settled, calculating, and Tobirama suspects that she’s planned this meeting out down to the last motion, with variations for every contingency.

“You’re a clever man, Tobirama Senju,” she says finally, rubbing the pad of a finger up and down the stem of her wineglass. “It’s only been six months since your transfer, but I'm sure you’ve noticed that Kiri isn't the same as Konoha.”

Tobirama snorts, and with no immediate threat he settles against the edge of the sofa, watching his visitor closely. “You're referring to the rampant corruption?” he asks dryly. “I’ll admit I'm rather unused to how…blatant it is here.”

Her full mouth thins, and suddenly the catlike edge to her expression isn't that of a housecat in front of a mouse. Without warning it’s the expression of a tiger spotting blood in the snow. She smiles, victorious, like Tobirama’s just given her everything she could want, and sets her glass on the windowsill. Comes to her feet, one fluid, dangerous motion, and closes the distance between them as Tobirama straightens to meet her.

“So many thieves,” she says, and red nails settle on Tobirama’s chest, trace down his damp shirt where it clings just a little. Looks up, green eyes through dark lashes, and leans in just a little. “I’m a fair-minded woman, Tobirama, but I don’t like all the competition. Especially not when it’s coming from the government. The organization at least is up front about it.”

The weight to that word is perfectly deliberate, and Tobirama feels his breath catch at the realization. “Organization,” he repeats, eyes narrowing. “You're with the mob.”

The woman laughs, husky, warm, delighted. “Handsome, I _am_ the mob,” she drawls, and smirks at him offering one elegant hand. “Mei Terumī. Ready to overthrow the government with me, sweetheart?”

For a moment it’s impossible to believe what he’s hearing. “_Overthrow_?” Tobirama demands, incredulous.

Mei waves a hand, like this is of no consequence. “Only the old men currently in office,” she says lazily, and the smile she gives Tobirama is pure challenge. “It’s an offer you can't refuse, Tobirama. Not unless you want to spend the rest of your life working cold cases. Or maybe unless you want to wake up in the harbor with a weight around your ankles.”

“If you're threatening me,” Tobirama starts icily.

A hot finger pressed against his lips stops the words before they can form. “Not from _me_,” Mei says, and it’s the first flicker of perfect seriousness he’s seen in her face. It’s enough to shift her whole bearing, tigress into knight. A tired fighter, shoulders just a little stooped, faint lines in her face as she smiles wryly, smoothing a lock of hair back behind her ear. “Believe me, Tobirama,” she says softly, throatily, and touches him again, one hand over his heart as she looks up. “I don’t want any more harm brought to this city. That’s why I need your help.”

It really is an offer he can't refuse, Tobirama thinks, staring down at her. He’s been chafing, been horrified. Almost called Izuna back in Konoha, to beg for his old job back, but—

If there’s one thing Tobirama has never been good at, it’s giving up.

“I won't be a patsy,” he warns Mei sharply. “If I am not an equal in this, I will drag you to the station in handcuffs myself.”

“Deal,” Mei agrees, and if he thought she looked victorious before, it’s nothing compared to now. This is the tigress with her teeth in her kill, the knight with her sword at the enemy’s throat even if they don’t realize it yet. Her smile curves, sharpens, and she drags her nails over Tobirama’s chest, lingering over the spot that makes his breath hitch.

Slowly, Tobirama forces a breath out, then inclines his head. “We will have to establish a time and place for meeting—” he starts.

Mei laughs as if he’s just said something funny. “Oh, Tobirama,” she purrs, stepping close enough to press herself up against him and drape her arms around his neck. “I make a habit of seducing handsome young men, even the upstanding ones. No one’s going to be surprised to see us together.”

Tobirama shivers before he can help himself, closes his eyes. Her hands are obscenely warm on his skin, and he can feel the press of her body, soft and curved and perfectly matched against his own.

“You can sell the act?” he demands instead, and Mei's smile is all he can see in the light, the light tracery of her nails as she slides a hand up to cup his chin all he can feel.

“Act?” Mei murmurs, close enough to kiss. She doesn’t close the space between them, but pauses there, watching him with amusement. “Oh, Tobirama, I'm hoping it _isn't_ an act.”

It’s hard to swallow, hard to think. Those eyes are too clever, and the grip of her hand is callused, easy against his skin. Tobirama stares down into green eyes, knowing he should object, but—

He doesn’t want to, he thinks, startled. In Konoha he would have pushed her away, called for backup, taken her in. But here—

Kiri is his city now, and he closes the distance, kisses Mei. Slow and soft and sweet, testing, exploring, and she’s laughing when they part.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she says slyly, and kisses Tobirama again before he can object.


End file.
